Bonding at Bobby's
by storyteller362
Summary: On a quiet Sunday morning in a family restaurant after the events of operation Zero, Ben and Monty bond. Post Operation Zero, one shot. Hope you enjoy!


**Title** : Bonding at Bobby's

 **Summary:** On a Sunday in a family restaurant after the events of operation Zero, Ben and Monty bond.

 **Authors note** : So I found my notes and I had four of these planned.

Elderly **  
Normal (within the show)  
** Teenagers  
Kids

 **Seems as if I missed one. Enjoy!**

Sunday usually meant sleeping in for most people. At 10 am Ben was busy sitting next to his older brother as they sat in a window booth. His kids were busy rebuilding their mansion with some of his gadgets that he had sitting around. Thankfully it wasn't too bad although looking out at the sky, it looked like it was going to rain. No matter he had his trusty umbrella to keep him from getting so wet.

So he sat looking around if a bit brooding. Paige read the name on the name tag he read as Ben tapped patiently on the table. Ben was looking anywhere but at his brother at the moment. They sat near the breakfast bar, so why not just order that. She already got his order as Monty took his sweet time to order something. He flipped from one side of the menu to the other.

"If you want I can come back," said Paige as she clicked her pen close as Monty just waved her away. Great, he might as well have ordered lunch at this point. The redhead rolled her eyes heading back to do something.

Every weekend on a Sunday morning at 10 am on the dot, Monty and Ben have been going to breakfast together at Bobby's Family Restaurant. Monty loved to call it Ben and Monty's brotherly bonding over breakfast at Bobby's. At this Ben only moaned hearing it but he never told him that he hated it. Monty found the name to be the most enduring thing ever.

"You know who I just recently Benny?" he asked looking up from his menu. "I just saw dad the other day." Not sure exactly where he was, but I took him back to the retirement home. It was mushy bean night again."

Ben felt his face fall at the mere mention of his father. He just dealt with his father yesterday nearly turning himself into a ball of flame. Then chickening out at the last possible moment. He didn't want to talk about him.

"Monty I don't think-" he started to say as his brother just kept talking on.

"His room looks very nice," barreled on Monty as he looked at his brother. "Some sunflowers really brighten it up. Did you know he has a picture of us?"

At this Ben looked taken a back at this new information. Their dad had a picture of them next to his bed in his room? Ben never visited his father at the retirement home. It was Monty that was paying for him to stay there and Monty that regularly visited. He wondered if it was the one that had Monty take up most of the frame with him in the back. Monty had waved over the waitress as he made his order of a salad with a cheese burger. Monty his usual breakfast for lunch: a waffle with a bran muffin (he could have done that). The fact that his dad cared a little made him straighten up a little.

"I didn't know about that," said Ben as Monty drank some of his coffee.

"It was the time that we got our heads stuck between the banisters," said Monty with a chortle. Ben only rolled his eyes. That was the picture that he hated. Monty looked adorable in that picture according to his grandmother. Ben had his eyes closed and his mouth open while Monty smiled at the camera with a big cheesy grin. "Remember when we once broke into grandma's pantry and stole all of the cookies?"

"The fact that we actually got away with that surprised me," said Ben perking up at the memory. Their grandmother had passed it off at some mice that managed to get in. Thank goodness for the pins that they had used to convince her otherwise. They couldn't do it anymore once she sat the traps up though. "Grandma was always a stickler for rules."

Monty laughed as the food was placed in front of him. "We need to bring papi to one of our breakfasts," he said simply. As Ben nearly chocked on his orange juice as he swallowed. Hoped to never hear that suggestion as Monty just shrugged. "There's also a picture of mom in his room."

Ben looked down at his food as he thought of his mother. He never really knew her, just pictures and some memories here and there from papi. She looked like him supposedly. Dark hair, sparkling amber eyes, and a bit of a klutz. Her stout frame had been passed onto Monty along with her supposed cooking talents. Isabelle Uno had died when he was born, but Ben imagined her to love him. "We should go visit her."

Monty smiled as he liked the suggestion. "Sure Ben, I like it when we do things together."


End file.
